


Banishment

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banishment, Friendship, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir Thors Gesicht vor, wenn er herausfindet, dass Odin dich gebannt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banishment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Banishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848209) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Nur eine Übersetzung. Nichts gehört mir.
> 
> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Thor hatte nach dir gesucht. Er wollte Zeit mit dir verbringen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin du ausgewandert warst. Er hatte seine Freunde und seinen Bruder gefragt, aber er hatte immer dir gleiche Antwort erhalten. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo du im Moment warst, aber Sif wusste, dass du früher an diesem Tag gegangen warst, um Odin zu treffen, aber niemand wusste, was du danach getan hattest, oder ob du Odins Seite überhaupt verlassen hattest.

Thor lief zum Thronsaal. „Vater … Hast du Y/N gesehen?“ fragte er besorgt.

Odin sah zu seinem Sohn. „Ja … Sie ist nicht länger hier.“

„Wo ist sie?“

„Sie hat ein Verbrechen begangen.“

Thors Augen weiteten sich. „Was?“

„Sie handelte gegen das Gesetz.“

„Welches Gesetz sollte das sein, Vater?“ verlangte Thor zu wissen. Er wollte wissen, warum Odin so etwas behauptete.

„Sie wurde dafür verbannt Magie zu nutzen. Magie, von der sie keine Ahnung gehabt haben sollte.“ rief er.

„Du hast sie dafür verbannt?!“

„Ja. Eines Tages wirst du den Grund verstehen, aus dem ich sie verbannen musste.“

Thor war geschockt: wie konnte sein Vater ihm das antun? Ein Mädchen, dass er schon immer gekannt hatte, und um das er sich gesorgt hatte. Wie hatte dein Vater dich für immer verbannen können? Das war dir gegenüber nicht fair. Würde er in der Lage sein zu verstehen, warum sein Vater das getan hatte? Wahrscheinlich nicht.


End file.
